


Все мертвы в этом доме

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Lovehate, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates, ménage à trois
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: Перед финалом Зимнего кубка у Ханамии проявляется имя родственной души





	1. Глава 1

Это все - просто гребанный Апокалипсис, думает Ханамия, и два его всадника, как минимум, сейчас за тонкой бумажной стеной. Лампочка тусклыми позывами выбивает s.o.s. и гаснет над головами. Хара прижимается ладонями и носом к стеклу, словно в такой поздний темный час можно что-то разобрать за окном. За окном стонет под снежным ветром лес и зазубринами скал топорщатся горы - тьма чернее черного. Ханамия задерживает дыхание - кажется еще чуть-чуть и его стошнит от тонкого острого запаха сырой крови - он пальцами пытается нащупать опору, но вляпывается именно в кровь, вздрагивает и одергивает руку. Хара надувает пузырь жвачки, но чувствует, как Ханамия проводит по его свитеру с нажимом раскрытой ладонью и втягивает мятную мягкую резинку обратно в рот.

\- Т-ш-ш.

В доме что-то падает, ухает. Бумажная стенка сотрясается, а потом раздается вой и крики.

Это все - просто дурной сон, думает Ханамия. Он зажмуривается и хочет, чтобы перед открытыми глазами вновь появились огни Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, чтобы раздавался скользкий свист резины подошв по гладкому паркету, быстрая ломаная дробь баскетбольного мяча, чтобы обзор из угла самой высокой и дальней трибуны закрывали руки людей, чтобы Хара жевал под ухом жвачку. Режуще-сладкое ощущение сжимается вокруг сердца. Ханамия дотрагивается до джемпера слева, чуть ниже сердца, и открывает глаза. Никакой Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, только Хара жует под ухом. Ханамия хватает его за шею и притягивает к себе, чтобы нашептать на ухо:

\- Когда я подам знак, рванешь в соседнюю комнату, а там насквозь - на улицу. Я буду ждать тебя в машине.

\- Думаешь, сработает?

Хара дышит ему в ключицу, они слишком близко к друг другу, и Ханамию уже мутит до ломоты в пальцах от желания врезать.

\- Если разделимся - то, да.

Хара скребет пальцами по стеклу за спиной Ханамии. Ему также неприятна эта вынужденная близость. Они сейчас порвут друг друга.

Дом снова сотрясается. Они слышат плачь - навзрыд, взахлеб. Ханамии на мгновение кажется, что балки и рисовые стены просто сложатся и погребут их с Харой всего в мгновение, как вдруг когтистая огромная лапа ударяет по фусума. Раз. Два.

\- Поздно, - стонет Ханамия, низко опускает голову и молчит какое-то время в какофонии устрашающих звуков дома, чтобы затем вскинуть голову и зло расхохотаться в голос.

Кто придумал на Хоккайдо строить дома в традиционном стиле? Кто придумал поехать к этому гребанному озеру на Хоккайдо? Здесь, в округе, кроме них ни одной живой души. Даже до смотрителя дачного посёлка на машине добираться полчаса. Зато красиво и дешево, - вспоминает слова семпая Ханамия. - Чтобы собираться пару раз в год всем вместе.

Надо было придушить Имаёши еще тогда, во время злополучного Зимнего кубка, и Хара бы тогда еще позволил. Ханамия ведь сам сказал парням, что ни при каких условиях не стал бы играть с Имаёши в покер, не то чтобы у него был печальный личный опыт. Лучше бы он действительно играл с Имаёши в покер. Денег расплатиться с долгом Ханамия бы нашел - извернулся, смошенничал, украл бы, в конце концов, но нашел бы. Но спорить на желание! Ханамия оправдывал себя тем обстоятельством, что он был как раз немного не в себе, насколько мог быть не в себе альфа перед течной омегой, но трахнул Имаёши все-таки Хара. Или течка Имаёши была совсем не при чем. Просто, когда сучий семпай ушел, у Ханамии как будто мазнули кислотой по груди, что прожгла через сомкнувшиеся при выдохе ребра до сердца. Ханамию скрутило в рог от боли. Ямазаки и Фурухаши протащили его на лавку в рекреацию возле ящика с газировкой и снэками. Ноги Ханамию не держали.

Толпа на трибунах скандировала “Ракузан!”, ей отвечала другая - “Шутоку!”. Ханамия свалился с лавки, катался по полу прямо в костюме и скулил, потом ударился затылком о металлическую ножку.

\- Держите его, - сказал Сето парням.

\- А где Хара? - спросил Ямазаки. Фурухаши сдавил горло Ханамии, как будто давно об этом мечтал. Ханамия захрипел, вцепился в удушающую руку и смог сконцентрироваться, чтобы посмотреть Фурухаши в его наглые рыбьи глаза.

\- Уничтожу, - Ханамия шипел и от воздуха драло горло, во рту пересохло.

\- Что с ним? - голова Ямазаки оказалась возле головы Фурухаши. - Капитан, ты как?

\- Где болит? - откуда-то сверху спросил Сето.

\- В груди. Слева, - вытолкнул из себя Ханамия. Ему казалось, что внутри грудной клетки все медленно тлеет.

Голова Ямазаки исчезла, рядом склонился Сето. Он начал расстегивать на Ханамии рубашку, остановился на пуговице чуть ниже груди и замер.

\- Может, позвать врача? - уточнил Ямазаки, он оглядывался по сторонам. - Где же Хара?

\- Это то, что я думаю? - спросил Фурухаши. Сето помедлил и кивнул в ответ: “Возможно”.

\- Самая последняя омега, которая мимо проходила. Помнишь? - Сето обратился уже к Ханамии. Ханамии старался дышать через сомкнутые зубы.

\- М… шшши.

\- Имаёши, - перевел Фурухаши. - Семпай капитана.

\- Ссссука, - стонал Ханамия, его начала сотрясать крупная дрожь.

\- Ханамия, вспомни, что делал Имаёши?

\- Ссссука, - повторил Ханамия.

\- Ханамия, сосредоточься. Это важно. Что у тебя с Имаёши произошло? - руки от горла Фурухаши не убирал, но и не давил с такой силой. Под его ладонью дернулся кадык Ханамии.

\- С-с-спор.

\- Эй, Ямазаки, притащи обезболивающий пластырь, - попросил Сето. Ямазаки ушел. Ханамия задышал беззвучно и часто открытым ртом, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег волной.

\- Он не помрет? - уточнил Фурухаши. Сето тем временем приподнял расстегнутый край рубахи так, чтобы было видно только ему, что под ней, затем резко выдохнул и опустил ткань обратно на грудь Ханамии.

\- Имя?

\- Да.

\- Има…

В этот момент на лавку рухнул Ямазаки и накрыл голову руками:

\- Потеряли мы Хару.

\- Кажется, сейчас мы потеряем капитана, - заметил Фурухаши. Где-то вдалеке раздался радостный клич болельщиков. Ракузан одержал победу над Шутоку. Ханамия и Ямазаки не слышали ничего.

\- Там Хара… в туалете… семпая капитана.

\- Неловко получается, - вздохнул Фурухаши. Внезапно Ханамия расслабился всем телом и закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

\- Имя, - твердым голосом спросил Ханамия и уставился злющими глазами на Сето и Фурухаши.

\- Не Имаёши, - сглотнул Сето, но продолжать не стал. Ханамия снова прикрыл глаза.

\- Пластырь, - произнес он. Сето посмотрел на Ямазаки.

\- А, да, - вскинул рыжую башку Ямазаки. - Я нашел только тейп.

\- Сето, в медпункт. Заклеишь.

\- Ханамия, с тобой все нормально? - уточнил Фурухаши. Ямазаки продолжал горевать по Харе на лавке.

\- Нормально.

Ханамия самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, но при ходьбе пошатывался и на повороте уперся рукой в стену.

\- Капитан, мы это… пойдем посмотрим следующую игру. Там Сейрин… - Фурухаши прикусил язык. Ханамия не обернулся - махнул рукой и пошел дальше по коридору. Сето размашистым шагом догнал капитана и поплелся рядом.

В медпункте Ханамию усадили на кушетку - плечи от напряжения дрожали. Сето пытался уложить капитана, но тот ударил в плечо и зашипел. Медсестра набрала из ампулы бесцветную жидкость и была уже готова вколоть в предплечье Ханамии иглу, когда он остановил ее совершенно диким взглядом:

\- Что это?

\- Обезболивающее.

\- Тебе сейчас не повредит, - хмыкнул Сето и крепко схватил за руки Ханамию.

\- Оно как раз для таких случаев. Из разрешенных. Вы же тоже спортсмены, да? Сразу станет легче.

\- Колите, - с нажимом произнес Сето. - Пока он согласен.

Ханамия не чувствовал, как игла входила под кожу, как распирало от жидкости. В груди уже не жгло, а ныло от какой-то тупой нестерпимой тоски. Сето все-таки уложил капитана на кушетку. Медсестра проворковала: “Вот и все, все будет хорошо”.

Ничего не будет хорошо, подумал Ханамия, разве может быть хорошо, когда метка будет ныть так постоянно. Разве может быть хорошо, когда у тебя метка, как у любого гребаного дебила с инстинктом размножения. Ханамии стало дурно и душно от этих мыслей.

\- Пластырь, Сето, - все, что он произнес вслух. - И теперь молчи.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь…

\- Нет. И ты заберешь с собой в могилу.

\- Как скажешь.

Ханамия закрыл глаза, он не хотел видеть сочувствие на лице Сето, он никогда не думал, что такое выражение лица может быть у Сето. Ханамия хотел убивать, но у него не было сил - вот он чуть-чуть отдохнет и… Что эта дура ему вколола?

Когда Ханамия очнулся, на краю кушетки сидел Имаёши. У него были растрепаны волосы и горели алым скулы, но глаза он щурил как обычно.

\- Как самочувствие, Ханамия?

Ханамия чуть приподнялся на локтях, дернулся рукой к рубашке на груди - застегнута на все пуговицы. Сето подпирал дверь, а в дверь ломился Хара. Ханамия застонал и снова лег.

\- Как же тебя снесло от течной омеги, Ханамия, - в притворном сочувствие покачал головой Имаёши. Ханамия готов был ему оторвать голову. - Даже сознание потерял. Но ничего. Организм у тебя растущий. Окрепнешь.

\- Что тебе надо?

\- Торопился поздравить… себя с победой. А ты не отвечаешь на звонки. Потом мне твои сказали, что ты в медпункте.

\- Это ты Хару за победу считаешь? - уголок рта Ханамии дернулся в усмешке.

\- С другой победой, - с нажимом произнес Имаёши, и улыбка стекла с губ Ханамии.

\- Спор.

\- Он самый, - Имаёши положил пальцы на волосы Ханамии и ласково потрепал. - Не злись и не казни себя. Разум перед физиологией слаб, тебе это нужно понять и принять.

\- Никогда, - зашипел Ханамия и вдруг осознал, что ровно до момента, когда Имаёши коснулся него, в груди не ныло и не жгло, а теперь вместе с волной гнева снова нарастало жжение.

\- Это, конечно, моя победа, но как семпай я не могу оставаться безучастным к твоим страданиям, Ханамия.

Имаёши опасно близко наклонился над Ханамией и смотрел прямо, прижигал, вплавлял взглядом в кушетку.

\- Гормоны совсем отключили твой мозг, Имаёши, - усмехнулся Ханамия. - Не боишься с двумя альфами в одной комнатушке? Не страшно?

\- Твой Сето меня не тронет, - тянул тонкие губы в гадкой улыбке Имаёши. - И ты меня не тронешь.

\- И почему ты так уверен?

\- Мы ведь спорили на желание, так ведь, Ханамия? - сменил тему Имаёши.

Слюна во рту Ханамии стала вязкой. Имаёши склонился над самым ухом, чтобы его слова мог услышать только сам Ханамия.

\- Итак, в финале Ракузан сыграет все же с Сейрин. Не с Кайджо. Сей-рин! Ты готов исполнить мое желание?

\- Что ты хочешь?

Почему-то именно этот момент Сето выбрал для того, чтобы оставить их наедине, но только распахнул дверь, как в кабинет ворвался всклокоченный Хара - он метнулся зверем к Имаёши, казалось, что кроме Имаёши он не видел ничего, но не успел.

Имаёши вдруг выпустил клыки и прокусил сильно, до крови, и глубоко место в переходе от шеи к плечу Ханамии - пометил. Сучий семпай оставил на нем свою метку. Ровно до этого момента Ханамия не знал, что омеги так могут. Да что он вообще знал об омегах?

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, Ханамия, разум прежде мышц, инстинктов в теле и все такое, да? Но ты ошибаешься.

Хара рухнул на пол, как на подломленных ногах - он даже не успел подобраться к Имаёши, только вытянул, словно утопающий, руку вперед, но так и не коснулся - и завыл. Ханамия никогда не слышал, чтобы люди так выли. Имаёши не обратил внимания на Хару, легко поднялся с кушетки и продолжал смотреть на Ханамию, который провел пальцами по метке и теперь разглядывал на кончиках кровь. Метка не болела, болело сердце - прошивало насквозь спазмами и казалось вот-вот остановится.

\- Не забудь поблагодарить после.

Поблагодарить? Ханамия орал внутри своей головы. Поблагодарить?! Он собирался придушить Имаёши прямо сейчас, свернуть голову, оторвать ее вовсе и выбросить, хотя бы в руки Хары, чтобы тот утешился и перестал завывать, но сначала выбить зубы, проклятые омежьи клыки.

\- Ну-ну, не плачь, Ханамия, я тебе сделал великое одолжение, иначе бы у тебя в любовниках только и ходил бы твой гнев, а ты не Аомине, чтобы трахать только самого себя.

\- Что здесь происходит? - в дверях застыла медсестра. Ханамия бы рассмеялся над абсурдом, который происходил до ее появления, если бы так не боялся сдохнуть после каждого замирающего удара сердца.

\- Что с ним? - медсестра засуетилась возле сломленного, сгорбленного Хары. Сето сидел на корточках возле него и держал руку на лохматой голове. Медсестра ждала ответа. Тогда Сето просто кивнул на Имаёши. Медсестра нахмурилась, а затем вытолкала Имаёши из кабинета и закрыла за ним дверь - Ханамия не ожидал в ней столько силы.

\- Положи его на соседнюю кушетку, - за шторкой оказалось еще одно лежачее место, куда Сето и пихнул ставшего безвольным Хару. Медсестра набирала успокоительное в шприц.

\- У него тоже самое? - поинтересовалась медсестра.

\- У него, кажется, гон, - ответил Сето. Медсестра выгнула вопросительно бровь, и пришлось пояснить. - Но его отвергла омега. Не знаю, успели ли они сцепится, но, короче…

Сето не договорил. Медсестра вколола успокоительное Харе и обернулся к Ханамии. Ханамия все так же перед лицом держал ладонь и разглядывал кровь на пальцах.

\- А тебе стало лучше? - поинтересовалась медсестра, затем шустро отогнула белый в красных брызгах воротничок рубашки и сложила губы в удивленное о.

\- Все плохо, - подытожил Сето.

\- Дети, - вздохнула медсестра.

Дверь в кабинет снова раскрылась. Ханамия не видел, кто именно вошел, только отметил мелькнувшие цвета формы Сейрин.

\- Извините, можно нам разогревающий пластырь.

Этот кто-то замер. Ханамия застонал от бессильной злобы - что же это за день такой!

\- Я сейчас вынесу, - только и ответила медсестра, но безымянный неузнанный игрок Сейрина, возможно, из запасных, попятился, что-то пробурчал под нос - извинения? - и закрыл дверь с другой стороны.

Медсестра рылась в ящиках в поисках пластыря для Сейрин. Хара рыдал на соседней кушетке. Сето стоял, как дурак, между Ханамией и Харой.

\- Я должна вызвать “скорую” для вашего приятеля, - произнесла медсестра. - Гон при таких обстоятельствах…

\- Просто накачайте его обезболивающим, успокоительным… переживет, - подал наконец голос Ханамия.

\- Вы должны понимать, что он в таком состоянии сам для себя опасен, - продолжала настаивать медсестра, пока двигалась с пластырями к двери.

\- Хара, заткнись, - произнес Ханамия, но выть Хара не переставал.

\- Да, блядь! Хара! Сойдет с него метка Имаёши! - вмешался Сето. - У Ханамии имя проявилось. Не Имаёши. У него там другой.

Другой. Сознание Ханамии зацепилось за последнее слово. Не другая, а другой.

\- Мальчики, я сейчас, - медсестра просунула голову в щель между дверью и стеной и тут же исчезла. Ханамия подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы в Сейрин сейчас кто-нибудь сдох. Это бы вернуло равновесие в обреченный мир.

\- Надо уходить, - сказал Ханамия. - Звони Ямазаки и Фурухаши, пусть тащат Хару до дома, а ты со мной.

Сето успел только вытащить телефон, как в груди у Ханамии снова засвербило, а по щекам потекли крупные слезы. В последствия Ханамия сожалел, что не сдох сам в этот день - сердце не остановилось, а могло бы, потому что дальше стало только хуже, причем хуже случилось не сразу.

Утром следующего дня Ханамия очнулся в кровати у себя дома от ощущения волнительного восторга, которым пульсировало сердце. Ханамия схватился за рубашку на груди - он уснул прямо в одежде, едва переступил порог комнаты - нащупал полоску тейпа, которая все еще держалась, и подскочил в ванную. В доме было тихо. Мать не вернулась из командировки. Солнечные зайчики прыгали от окна по бежевому ковру к выходу.

Ханамия уставился на свое отражение, начал медленно расстегивать рубашку, бросил сразу же в стирку. Сето налепил тейп красиво. Пальцем Ханамия провел по шершавой полоске - под ней растекалось тепло по всей груди - и опустил руку. Его затрясло от злости и разочарования, губы скривились в злобной усмешке.

\- Я тебя уничтожу, - сказал он имени под тейпом и метнул взгляд на лилово-красную метку. - И тебя тоже.

В электричке по пути до школы Ханамия набрал в поиске на телефоне о метке омеги на альфе. Все ссылки вели на статьи о радикальном омеганизме, но кроме популярных лозунгов против угнетения омег, а также провокаций на тему классового конфликта, ничего толком не узнал. Омеги, особенно радикальные омеги, часто первыми помечали альфу. Это была свобода выражения. Lifestyle. Еще попалась статья из Википедии, где метка омеги на альфе позиционировалась, как дань традициям при обоюдно согласном союзе, то есть традиционном браке. Ханамия выключил экран телефона. Он прикрыл глаза и представил перед собой Имаёши - радикально настроенного омеганиста, который хотел заключить с ним брачный союз. Больше походило на бред. Ханамия припомнил слова семпая о благодарности - двойное дно было в аккуратной фразе Имаёши.

Хара тоже приперся в школу на следующий день. То, что вчера его корежило в гоне от отказа омеги, заметно не было, разве что Хара напрягся, когда встретил Ханамию в первый раз за день на лестнице, но Ямазаки хлопнул его со всей силы по спине ладонью и отвлек на себя.

Они пошли на финальный матч Зимнего кубка все вместе. Ханамия ни за что не мог пропустить триумфальное унижение туповатых друзьяшек из Сейрин. Ракузан их просто разгромит, растопчет, сломает. Он предвкушал с садистким удовольствием игру, но почти сразу после начала первой четверти что-то пошло не так.

Сердце начало захлебываться адреналином пополам с кровью. Ханамия не мог лишний раз вдохнуть, ребра сцепились в капкан. В голове мелькнула мысль про сердечную недостаточность. Ему нужен был кардиолог и лучше сразу после финала, если Ханамия, конечно, доживет. Под воротником рубашки зачесалась метка - да так, что ее хотелось разодрать ногтями до самых костей.

\- Не трогай её, - произнес Сето на ухо. Оказывается, он не за игрой следил, а за Ханамией. Хара тоже следил за ним - подавлял напряженную дрожь, его выдавали только сжатые зубы - а он сильно сжимал челюсти и ниже опускал голову, чтобы совсем нельзя было различить за длинной челкой выражения лица.

После второго тайма Ханамия один отправился в мужской туалет, но не дошел. Его обхватили руки. Много рук - оплели словно веревками и потянули за собой. Ханамия зарычал. Попытался освободиться, но отчего-то стал безвольным, как тряпичная кукла, даже разрешил собою вертеть. Руки все тянулись к нему, гладили, раздевали. Ханамия смотрел перед собой стеклянными глазами и не видел ничего - не различал лиц, только пятна одежды и мерзкие ожоги касаний. Сколько их было? Кто это был? Почему он не мог двинуться и шевельнуться? Руки забрались ему в штаны и трогали, трогали, трогали, но это не было приятно. Тело зажило отдельной от Ханамии жизнью. А потом его настигла дикая боль, будто вспороли грудную клетку ножом для разделки рыбы. Ханамия утробно зарычал, попробовал сбросить оковы чужих рук. Кажется, даже выпустил клыки. Клыки других оскалились ему в ответ.

\- Он здесь!

\- Твою мать!

Голоса Фурухаши и Ямазаки донеслись будто из толщи воды, срезонировали в голове Ханамии.

\- Что здесь происходит?

\- Эй, она укусила Сето!

\- Вот сучка!

\- Эй-эй-эй! Дамочки, полегче!

\- Отойдите назад!

Ханамии услышал даже голос Имаёши.

\- На нем моя метка, дамы. Без шансов.

Руки отпустили Ханамию, и он просто рухнул на пол.

\- Но на тебе нет его метки! Ты не пахнешь ним.

Ханамия мог бы переживать самый унизительный момент в своей жизни, даже более унизительный, чем победа Сейрин в отборочных - его, альфу, как кусок рыбы торговали на базаре и кто! омеги! - но боль в груди отпускала, и он не мог наконец надышаться возле стены. Ниже падать было некуда.

Тем временем напряжение между омегами достигло наивысшей точки. Пигалица, которая ростом и до плеча не доходила Имаёши, толкнула семпая к стене. Дура.

\- Я тебе сейчас руки вырву! - взревел Хара. Ханамия не знал, что он так умеет. - Отошли. Живо.

Тем временем Хара встал между омегами и Имаёши. Гребанный самец - на капитана ему насрать, только узлом на члене и думает. Хотя чем ему еще думать? В их команде головой думает только Ханамия, Возможно, еще и Сето, когда не спит. К тому же, вспомнил он, у Имаёши еще не закончилась течка. А Хара настырный, беспардонный и настырный. Ханамия подтянул расстегнутые штаны - голой задницей на полу сидеть было неудобно - и смотрел на них с мыслью, как быстро тот обломает зубы об Имаёши.

Омеги взвизгнули и бросились наутек. Фурухаши начал распылять над всеми головами здоровый голубой балончик. Хара втянул воздух и громко чихнул. Появился свежий аромат озона.

\- Наконец-то вдохнуть можно, - обрадовался Ямазаки. Фурухаши тем временем сунул блистер и бутылку воды в руки Хары. Хара обернулся к Имаёши, но тот даже не изменился в лице. Премерзко щурился в очочках и улыбался. Хара вздохнул и начал выдавливать из блистера таблетку за таблеткой, закинул горстью в рот и запил большим глотком воды из бутылки.

\- Теперь Ханамия, - Фурухаши и Сето обратили на него внимание.

\- Я помогу, - отозвался Имаёши.

\- Я ничего не буду пить! - рыкнул Ханамия, весь подобрался, готовый отбиваться, но Имаёши согласился.

\- Не будешь так не будешь.

Фурухаши принялся распылять балончик прицельно над головой Ханамией.

\- Так и будете пялиться, идиоты! - а затем Ханамия обратился к Имаёши. - А тебе так хочется приключений на свою течную задницу, а, Имаёши?

Имаёши рассмеялся в голос. Фурухаши и Ямазаки неловко переглянулись. Сето подпирал плечом стену и дремал. Хара переминался с ноги на ногу, точно готовился вцепиться в Имаёши и втрахать его рядом с Сето.

\- Эээ… Ханамия, - протянул Ямазаки, когда набрался смелости.

\- Что? - рявкнул Ханамия и продолжал сверлить взглядом Имаёши.

\- У Имаёши нет течки.

\- У Хары начался самый обычный гон, - Фурухаши прикрыл глаза и потер пальцами переносицу. - Это нормально для нашего возраста…

\- Но… вчера… почему? - Ханамию слова Фурухаши и Ямазаки ударили под дых.

\- Проще согласиться, чем сопротивляться, - пожал плечами Имаёши. - Видимо, никто, кроме меня, не подошел.

\- Но ты сказал.., - пелена ярости начала застилать глаза Ханамии.

\- Ханамия, ты что, запахов не чувствуешь? - спросил Ямазаки.

\- Убил всю интригу, - вздохнул Имаёши, он издевался. Этот сучий семпай все это время издевался над ним.

\- Перерыв закончился, - в образовавшейся тишине, когда Ханамия пялился в змеящееся улыбкой лицо Имаёши, Сето решил напомнить, зачем они все здесь собрались.

Ханамия поднялся с пола и начал приводить себя в порядок. Фурухаши встряхнул в руке пустой балончик и точным броском отправил его в мусорный бак.

\- А это что? - спросил Имаёши и протянул руку к полоске тейпа на груди Ханамии, пока тот застегивал ремень на брюках.

\- Не трогай, - зашипел Ханамия, в ответ, за спиной Имаёши, зарычал Хара.

\- Это то, что я думаю? - Имаёши не дотронулся до полоски - провел пальцами в воздухе по длине справа налево и вдруг дернул. Сето попытался остановить, но Хара преградил ему путь. Ханамия запоздало подумал, что если гон Хары не прекратится в ближайшее время, им придется избавиться от него в команде.

Имаёши перестал улыбаться. Его глаза широко открылись от удивления. Ямазаки, Фурухаши и Хара тоже пялились на обнажившиеся имя. Удушливая волна иррационального страха накрыла Ханамию.

\- Молчите, - выдавил из себя хрипом Ханамия. Имаёши выдохнул - он оказывается тоже задержал дыхание - а потом начал застегивать рубашку, чтобы скрыть имя, хотя скрывать было больше нечего.

\- А разве он тоже не альфа? - удивился Ямазаки и посмотрел на Фурухаши. Как выстрел раздался хлопок пузыря жвачки Хары.

\- Заткнись! - Ханамия окинул злым взглядом команду, ударил по рукам Имаёши, который закончил застегивать на нем рубашку. В рубашку вцепился Хара, в Хару вцепился Ханамия.

\- Разними их, - попросил Сето у Имаёши, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Зачем?

\- Хара же целый блистер сожрал, - вздохнул обреченно Фурухаши.

\- Да от Ханамии так разит сейчас!

\- Слушай меня внимательно, Хара, - отчеканил с холодностью Ханамия прямо ему в лицо. - Убери руки. И если еще раз тронешь меня, оторву твой хуй и заставлю сожрать прямо на глазах у этого? - рукой он указал на Имаёши.

Ханамия отцепил от себя руки Хары. Хара настороженно смотрел на него из-под челки и гневно раздувал крылья носа, но позволил уйти.

На трибуну Ханамия вернулся первым. Через несколько минут подтянулись остальные. Теперь Ханамию от Хары отделяли Сето и Фурухаши. Чтобы отвлечься, начал комментировать игру, причем акцент уходил на противостояние Небуи и Киёши, а когда мяч оказался не у них, все равно продолжал о Железном сердце. Хара беззлобно фыркнул. И даже Фурухаши казалось с такой силой сжимал губы, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя и не улыбнуться, но Ханамия предпочел все игнорировать.

После сигнала окончания игры Ханамия оказался не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел во все глаза на радость команды Сейрин. С ним творилось что-то странное, непонятное - замыкало в мозгу и здравомыслие покидало его. Ханамия хотел стряхнуть с себя это неправильное чужеродное ощущение, которое в данный миг почти сравняло его с мягкотелыми слабовольными идиотами с выраженными статусами потаскух - альф и омег - как же он их ненавидел. На его лице застыла жалкая злобная усмешка. Он был сам не свой.

\- А разве бывают пары, где оба альфы? - на заднем фоне раздался голос Ямазаки.

\- Всякое бывает, - отозвался Сето.

\- Слушай, Ханамия, зато теперь понятно, почему у тебя проблемы с обонянием! - отозвался Ямазаки. - Оно тебе и не надо.

\- У меня нет проблем с обонянием, - ответил Ханамия. - Я слышу вонь твоей туалетной воды и то, что у Хары сегодня клубничная жвачка, - он резко обернулся к Ямазаки и посмотрел ему в глаза. Его не отпускало предчувствие большой беды.

\- Пошли вон. Одного меня оставьте.

Зрители ликовали на трибунах, но все происходящее будто происходило не на самом деле. Воспринималось таким далеким, словно через толщу воды. Фурухаши поднялся молча с места и пошел прочь с трибуны. За ним подтянулся Ямазаки. Сето прикрыл глаза - сделал вид, что решил вздремнуть. Хара рядом с ним не шелохнулся. Ханамия втянул воздух и уставился на балки с освещением - он не различал разлитых в замкнутом пространстве ароматов и запахов, которые говорили о статусах.

\- Как пахнет Имаёши? - Ханамия обернулся к Харе. Хара дернул плечами, какое-то время еще жевал, а затем ответил довольно односложно: “Приятно. Очень. Лучше всех”.

Он снова замолчал, точно старался подобрать правильные слова, но не находил. Обычно такой проблемы у него не было, насколько знал Ханамия.

\- У тебя, Ханамия, запах за прошедший год совсем тяжелым стал. Давит даже на меня, - заметил Сето. - А сейчас дышать нечем было бы, если бы Фурухаши супрессанты не распылил над тобой. Омеги рядом вообще плывут. Только ты на них внимание никогда не обращаешь. Ну, в этом самом плане. Может, семпаю твоему тоже крышак сорвало от твоего запаха, что он решил тебя пометить? Кстати, зачем? И что от тебя те омеги хотели? То, что трахнуть - очевидно, но я лично такое впервые наблюдал. Как будто потекли все разом.

Ханамия промолчал о том, что ровно до вчерашнего вечера он и не знал, что Имаёши омега и что только по поведению ополоумевшего Хары понял о статусе семпая. Можно было списать на то, что давно не виделись, что у всех статус проявляется в разное время - кто-то скороспелый, кто-то с задержкой - о своем Ханамия знал с четырнадцати лет - только внутри нарастало чувство тревоги. Ханамия понимал, что упускает за открывшимся фактом - он не чувствует статусных ароматов, он исключен из брачных игрищ по воле самой природы, а не благодаря, как ему казалось ровно до настоящего момента, самодисциплине и воле - что-то очевидное. что-то, что предпочел бы не знать вовсе.

\- Сето, ты не альфа?

\- Статус не определен, - ответил Сето. - Как и у Ямазаки. Вас таких, со статусом, в команде только трое - ты, Хара и Фурухаши. Еще парочка есть во втором, но они так себе альфы.

\- Но ты слышишь запахи.

\- Все слышат.

\- Кроме меня, - добавил про себя Ханамия.

\- Но у подавляющего большинства не проявляется имя соулмейта, - продолжал Сето.

\- Кроме меня, - осталось недосказанным в воздухе.

\- Сейчас начнется церемония награждения, - произнес Хара. Ханамия уставился на игровую площадку, взглядом нашел Киёши Теппея. Киёши кого-то тоже искал взглядом, но на трибунах. Вот он двинулся вместе с командой на построение, при этом вдруг резко припал на больную ногу. Капитан-очкарик успел подхватить Киёши и предотвратить падение. У Ханамии чиркнуло по груди, будто провели по коже горящей спичкой. Хара фыкнул, встал и обошел Сето, наклонился над сидящим Ханамией и ткнул пальцем через ткань рубашки точно в налившееся до боли кровью имя.

\- Болит?

Ханамия не собирался напоминать об угрозе, которую он озвучил Харе ранее. Ханамия собирался воплотить угрозу в жизнь, но следующие слова лишили его контроля над телом:

\- У Киёши видно тоже болит.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Ханамия сожалеет, что имя не выскочило у Хары на лбу. Тогда можно было бы просто дви нуть ладонью в лоб и надеятся, что боль от прикосновения отрезвит его. До имени на теле Хары так просто не добраться. Очень неудобно.   
Хара молчит. Ханамия ощущает его напряжение. Хара делает поверхностный короткий вдох и длинный выдох. Ханамия явно слышит аромат лосьона для бритья, пота и страха. Реальность складывается из бессловесных фрагментов. Они находятся посреди клочка пустого темного, хоть глаз выколи, пространства. Хара боится темноты. Ханамия хочет в ней растворится, а не отгонять чудовищ. 

\- У тебя телефон с собой? - шепотом спрашивает Ханамия.

\- В комнате, - шумно сглатывает Хара. Ему бы сейчас его же бездумную, безумную отважность, когда он назвал Ханамии имя, но тогда им руководила лишь злая, колючая обида, желание намерено сделать больно - раздавить, раскатать, порвать. Ханамия за это сам собирался его порвать, выбить зубы, вырвать язык, чтобы не болтал. На финале злополучного Зимнего кубка Ханамия еще не представлял, что это такое - обида, точнее думал, что не представлял. А вот больно было, но не от слов Хары. У него волоски по телу встали дыбом.  
Хару от Ханамии оттащил Сето - обхватил руками и поволок к лестнице. Самого Ханамию прижимали к креслу откуда-то вернувшиеся Фурухаши и Ямазаки.

\- Совсем больной? - Сето повысил голос. Хара скалился в ответ.

\- Ханамия, забей, - заговорил Фурухаши. - Имя еще ничего не значит. Его можно свести.

Ханамия зло рассмеялся. Он вмиг обрел прежнее хладнокровие, хотя признаться, перед глазами стояла красная пелена, но остальным знать об этом было не обязательно.

\- Отпустите. Я его не трону.

Ямазаки засомневался, а вот Фурухаши руки убрал сразу. Ханамия поднялся с кресла, сунул похолодевшие ладони в карманы и обернулся к выходу. Какое-то время в полном молчании среди остальных игроков Кирисаки Дайичи смотрел на льющийся из проема свет, а затем спокойно через плечо бросил съехавшему с катушек Харе:

\- Если ко времени завтрашней тренировки ты не возьмешь себя в руки, Хара, можешь больше не приходит на тренировки вообще, - после чего Ханамия обратился к остальным. - Когда теперь все прояснили, можем идти по домам? Или еще есть, что мне сказать?

Если и было, что сказать на тот момент, все благоразумно предпочли промолчать. Они вместе вышли из здания Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Ямазаки утащил Хару в зал игровых автоматов, что располагался поблизости - расслабиться и стряхнуть напряжение гона, раз уж потрахаться с Имаёши еще раз не случилось. Сето начал зевать. Фурухаши рыбой нырнул в толпу саларименов и был таков. 

\- Провожать не надо, - предупредил Ханамия, Сето дернул неопределенно плечами, словно и не собирался.

\- Возьми такси, - только и посоветовал он. - Сегодня с омегами очень непонятно было. Не хотелось бы повторения.

\- Как мало мы знаем об омегах, - скривил губы Ханамия и потер метку Имаёши через воротничок рубашки. Стоило поговорить с семпаем тет-а-тет.

Пока Ханамия ехал на метро один - конечно, он не взял такси - следил за пассажирами: незаметно разглядывал, изучал манеры двигаться, разговаривать, смотреть, пытался определить статус каждого по совокупности черт, но омеги выдавали себя сразу. Они с приторной мягкостью во взгляде отмечали   
присутствие Ханамии в вагоне, а у него на груди, под областью сердца, было имя Киёши Теппея - самая ужасная и дикая вещь, которая могла произойти с ним в этом мире, к которому он питал полное отвращение.

К моменту, когда Ханамия вошел в квартиру, мать была дома. Она сидела на диване перед низким столиком с раскрытым ноутбуком и встрепенулась при появлении сына. Ханамия посмотрел на нее и подумал, что раньше не задавался вопросом о статусе матери. По затрепетавшим тонким крыльям носа и сузившимися по-хищному глазам он понял - она тоже альфа и от него действительно разило настолько сильно, как и сказали парни.

\- Что-то не так, Макото? - ее слова остановили Ханамию, когда тот хотел просто скрыться в комнате и заполнить пробелы в знаниях о родственных душах. В конце концов ему стоило выяснить, не впустую ли его обнадежил Фурухаши.  
Мать подошла к Ханамии и положила сухую ладонь на лоб.

\- Трудный день, - отозвался он и отстранился от прикосновения.

\- Погоди, - ладонь матери уперлась ему в грудь. Ханамия отметил, что еще на пару сантиметров ниже и задела бы через ткань имя. Что странно, но спустя более, чем через сутки после появления, имя вдруг перестало беспокоить. Физически. Теперь беспокойство Ханамии стало несколько иного рода.

Тем временем мать отвернула воротничок его рубашки и усмехнулась:

\- Надеюсь, ты ее не пометил.

\- Кого? - опешил Ханамия.

\- Заживет и исчезнет, - заключила мать, хлопнула сына по плечу и вернулась на диван к ноутбуку. - Но супрессанты принимать начни.

\- Я не собираюсь… - взвился Ханамия.

\- Если тебе кажется, что отказ от супрессантов - разумная забота о здоровье, то ты ошибаешься.

\- Но исследования… Погоди, ты сказала, заживет и исчезнет. Откуда знаешь? - Ханамия шагнул к дивану и сел рядом.

\- Это ведь односторонняя метка. Они всегда сходят. И достаточно быстро.

Мать замолчала и начала снова пролистывать ленту новостей:

\- Некоторые свободные альфы специально упрашивают одиноких омег оставлять на них метку - это как знак качества и приглашение: идеальный самец для спаривания. Омеги от такого альфы с ума сходят и без течки.

Ханамия скривился - как же он ненавидел все эти окологенитальные темы. Спасибо матери, что сейчас не начала рассказывать, как появляются дети и как важно использовать контрацептивы. 

\- Только чревато, что другие альфы потребуют от тебя подтверждения статуса идеального самца, в драке, - рассмеялась мать над его выражением лица и подмигнула. Ханамия вздохнул.

\- Макото, надеюсь, ты не натворишь глупостей, - Ханамия посмотрел в лицо матери и поймал себя на мысли, что та смотрела, будто что-то знала, будто уже сложила два и два. В конце концов, это в нее он, Ханамия, такой умный. Ответа мать и не ждала и снова заинтересовалась мировыми новостями.

Полночи Ханамия провел в сети, но на этот раз выяснял об именах на телах людей. К утру стало ясно, что он попал в те сорок семь процентов населения, у кого проявилось имя. Имена проявлялись на разных участках тела, иногда даже на внутренних органах, а самое смешное, не было общего возрастного диапазона. Люди могли знать его с рождения, а еще могли мучаться годами от боли. Медицинские обследования обычно не давали результата, некоторые просто погибали от болевого шока еще в момент проявления, у некоторых проявлялось уже с трупными пятнами. Почему имена появлялись, как был устроен механизм - никто однозначно ответить не мог, просто воспринимали как данность. Ханамия удивился количеству версий, откуда и для чего эти имена людям, почему появляются не поголовно у всех и часто у того, чье имя было на другом человеке, имя этого другого не проявлялось или проявлялось имя третьего. Заснул он на монографиии итальянского ученого, который рассматривал имена, как помощь природы для сохранении популяции человека, как вида: мол, сложные когнитивные механизмы психики человека не способствовали размножению. Человек в процессе эволюции начал слишком много думать и мало трахаться - даже статусы перестали помогать, человеческий вид стал их игнорировать. Тонкий механизм работы сознания, в частности нейросетей, ставил под угрозу результат стихийного эксперимента природы. И природа компенсировала. Именами. Просто тыкала носом в максимально подходящего партнера для продолжения эволюции. С мыслью, какой же это все бред, Ханамия медленно моргнул и отрубился прямо на столе перед компьютером.

На следующий день к середине тренировки Ханамия был вынужден признать, что оказался не прав. Хару стоило вчера выставить вон из команды, пусть бы страдал в литературном кружке, сочинил бы пару грустных песен о неразделенной любви к Имаёши, прославился бы за их счет. Правда, Имаёши бы все равно не впечатлило настолько, чтобы бросаться ниц перед взошедшей звездой секс-символа поколения Хары Казуи. Но, во-первых, это был Имаёши. Во-вторых, у Хары никогда не было проблем с поклонницами и поклонниками - какая-нибудь омега с радостью бы его утешила. Хотя бы прямо и сейчас. А в-третьих, Хара сам любил повторять, что после печального утра наступит веселый вечер, но почему-то не относился к проблеме отказа омеги продолжать бессмысленный и, в их случае, бесперспективный трах столь же философски, как разглагольствовал, а именно что страдал. Тривиальные человеческие чувства Ханамию сегодня не забавляли.

Хара тем временем в одиночестве потерянный - он не играл один-на-один с Ямазаки, не комментировал и не острил, не лез в каждую щель и даже вяло щелкал жвачкой, - в полсилы забрасывал мячи в корзину. Ханамия отвернулся к углу, где тренировался второй состав. Именно этот момент Хара выбрал, чтобы упасть на колени, уткнуться лбом в паркет и завыть на одной долгой высокой ноте. Мяч покатился к школьной сцене.

\- Мое терпение, Хара, не бесконечно, - произнес Ханамия и обернулся, чтобы брезгливым взглядом окинуть сгорбленную фигуру на полу. Возле Хары суетился Ямазаки. Фурухаши покачал головой, присел рядом, а потом провел пальцами по паркету.

\- Ханамия, кровь.

\- Кровь?

Ханамия подошел к Харе сам и присел на корточки. Ямазаки замер на одной ноге возле них. Фурухаши наоборот отступил назад. Ханамия схватил Хару за челку и дернул его голову за волосы наверх и назад, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Хара ответил тяжелым пронзительным взглядом. Из уголка рта стекала яркая капля крови. Губы кривились красной усмешкой.

\- Может, язык прикусил? Эй, Хара! - теперь ему в лицо заглядывал и Ямазаки, но Хара смотрел только на Ханамию.

\- Продолжайте тренировку, - сказал Ханамия и отпустил волосы Хары, чтобы больше не смотреть тому в глаза. Длинная челка была кстати. - Мы в медпункт и вернемся. Что застыли?

На ноги Хара поднялся самостоятельно и направился к выходу из зала. Ханамия окинул второй состав упреждающим взглядом и прошел следом.

\- Ханамия-кун, - в медпункте дежурил молоденький доктор, вчерашний выпускник медицинского факультета. Он сначала улыбнулся Ханамии, а потом заметил Хару. Кровь все еще сочилась из уголка рта по подбородку, капала на футболку.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Язык прикусил, - Ханамия вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и прикинул, что молодой доктор явно не омега, просто обходительный и добрый с учениками.

\- Как же так? - всполошился доктор, полез в ящики, принялся натягивать одноразовые перчатки. Хара сел на кушетку и тряхнул челкой.

\- Баскетбол травматичный вид спорта, а наш Хара-кун слишком любит жвачку, чтобы расставаться с ней даже на тренировке, - Ханамия со всей артистичностью притворно сетовал и держал самую милую из всего арсенала улыбку.

\- На столе блокнот. Хара-кун, напиши, что произошло и где болит.

Хара взял со стола блокнот и карандаш - от кушетки они находились как раз на расстоянии его вытянутой руки - начиркал несколько слов и положил обратно, но Ханамия успел перехватить сам блокнот.

\- У Хары-куна очень непонятный почерк.

Хара отвернулся к окну.

\- Как я и говорил. Прикусил язык. Или щеку.

\- Открой рот, Хара-кун, - доктор навис над Харой и заставил того задрать голову и открыть рот.

\- Ээм, доктор, - Ханамия положил ладонь на плечо доктора, когда тот собирался запустить пальцы в рот Хары. - Он написал, что прикусил, когда почувствовал резкую боль. То есть сначала стало больно, а потом прикусил. Там может быть… Имя?

\- Имя? - растерялся доктор. Ханамия пихнул в руки Хары бумажные салфетки, чтобы тот сплюнул в них кровь.

\- Имя же бывает проявляется и на внутренних органах?

\- Вот черт, - доктор почесал волосы на затылке и улыбнулся. Ханамия едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать по смазливому лицу. - Если честно, первый раз сталкиваюсь с проявлением имени. Конечно, в университете нам целый курс читали год…

\- Тогда, может быть, вам говорили, в каких случаях оно проявляется?

\- Общего мнения нет, - доктор опустился на стул и взглянул на Ханамию. - Возможно гормональный всплеск спровоцировал. 

\- Как например?

\- Ммм, например, человек с этим именем мимо прошел, а вы зацепили его статусный запах в мешанине остальных.

\- Но Хара-кун не чувствует запахов, увы, - покачал головой Ханамия. Сожаление сыграть у него получилось если не здорово, то как минимум превосходно.

\- Но у вас обоих статус проявлен.

\- Так. Но Хара-кун, увы, не различает запахи. Это грустная история для самого Хары-куна и отверженных по этой нелепой причине омег, но с другой стороны - не отвлекает его от игры.

\- Бедный мальчик!

\- Это можно вылечить? - поинтересовался Ханамия.

\- Можно попробовать гормональную терапию, но как повезет.

\- То есть не лечится? 

\- Сами понимаете, Ханамия-кун, это биохимия. У каждого индивидуально.

\- Бедный Хара-кун.

\- Хара-кун, - обратился доктор непосредственно к Харе, тот держал голову низко. С него бы сталось разразиться смехом прямо в этот момент. - Не отчаивайся. Ты можешь выбрать партнера по сердцу, ту, кто тебе понравится, как человек, как личность, а не просто потому что омега с привлекательным, как тебе могло показаться, запахом. 

\- Или альфа, - вставил реплику Ханамия.

\- Или альфа, - согласился доктор. - Сейчас прекратили преследование моностатустных пар из-за запретов на подобные отношения. К тому же, если у тебя проявилось имя, ты можешь сразу заняться поисками этого человека. В конце концов, он для тебя идеально подходит самой природой.

\- Я читал, что имена могут не совпадать, - Ханамия встал против света от окна и сложил руки на груди.

\- Иногда так бывает, да.

\- Это будет грустно. Имя же можно удалить в таком случае?

\- Я знаю, что некоторые люди удаляют имя с тела, - доктор откинулся на спинку стула и почесал гладковыбритый подбородок. - Но не стоит забывать о пока необъяснимой для науки связи между носителями имен. Это может быть чересчур травматично для обоих.

\- Но если не совпадают.

\- Надо понимать, что наш организм достаточно сложен по строению, но гармоничен, как и любой механизм. Если где-то минус, то в другом месте - плюс. Я уверен, что у Хары-куна с другим человеком совпадают имена.

\- А если, пока Хара-кун ищет, другой умрет или выяснится, что сильно старше?

\- Вы так переживаете за будущее своего игрока, - восхитился доктор. - Ханамия-кун, вы прекрасный капитан и человек. Будет вам обоим известно, что родственная душа - это человек, с которым вам должно быть максимально комфортно. Это человек, с которым вы похожи…

Какой же бред, снова подумал Ханамия. Он прикинул, чем он с Киёши Теппеем мог быть похож, чтобы тот оказался его родственной душой. Ханамия пока не был уверен, что стоило начинать переживать кризис самоидентификации - теория на практике пока не подтверждалась. Оставался малый процент суровой статистики, что у Киёши было другое имя - хотя бы Хары Казуи, но от одной подобной мысли в районе солнечного сплетения вдруг появилось тугое, горячее ощущение. Ханамии нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до имени на груди, но железной волей он одернул руку.

Молодой доктор тем временем вернулся к Харе и заглянул ему в рот, при этом продолжал что-то говорить, но Ханамия больше его не слушал, а смотрел в окно на школьный двор.

\- Ханамия-кун, - окликнул его доктор. Ханамия обернулся и увидел, что Хара запивает какие-то таблетки водой - скорей всего, обезболивающее.

\- Что это? - спросил Ханамия, когда заметил, что доктор протягиваем и ему таблетки.

\- Супрессант. Не самый сильный, но хватит, чтобы дойти до дома, если начнется гон.  
\- Гон? - не понимал Ханамия.  
\- По всем признакам у вас, Ханамия-кун, начнется гон. Если уже не начался, - стушевался доктор. - Очень сильный резкий запах альфы. Другим альфам с вами рядом тяжело себя контролировать. А так как я отвечаю за учеников школы…

Хара сидел на кушетке напряженный. А еще бы пару дней назад ржал бы гиеной, едва бы они вместе вышли из медицинского кабинета. Со средней школы Ханамия обожал химию ровно до этого момента, или даже до позавчера. Биохимия заставляла его ощущать себя уязвимым и беспомощным в том, в чем он был всегда уверен. Ханамия ненавидел весь этот гребанный мир с этими людьми-идиотами еще больше за то, что они сравняли его с собой, с жалкой биомассой. Врачи тоже не были исключением. Таких идиотов еще поискать.

Ханамия посмотрел на таблетки и молча вышел из кабинета. Он вернулся в зал, а потом гонял всех до седьмого пота - заставил играть первый и второй составы, присоединился к игре. В игре не хватало Хары. Он не вернулся вслед за Ханамией - поехал в больницу или в школьном туалете пытался прочитать имя. Напряжение между игроками в концу тренировки возросло настолько, что Ханамия уловил в рыбьих глазах Фурухаши что-то отдаленно похожее на бешенство. 

Он прекратил игру и отправил всех по домам, точнее сбежал первым в раздевалку смывать острый приступ злости и жалости к себе холодной водой. В шкафчике Ханамия обнаружил кипу любовных писем. 

\- Если тебе интересно, то все от омег, - сказал за его спиной Фурухаши. Ханамия смял в кулаке несколько записочек, стянул спортивную форму вместе с трусами и ушел в душевые, где врубил холодную воду. 

\- Уберите здесь, - крикнул он остальной команде.

Вода от силы напора жалила по плечам. Он стоял до тех пор, когда физический дискомфорт вытеснил из головы любые мысли. Кто-то из парней бросил ему под ноги упаковку геля для душа. На этикетке можно было разглядеть греческую альфу. Заботливые, мать их. Хотя заботились парни прежде всего о себе.  
В метро по пути домой имя на груди пекло. Хотелось потереть по буквам пальцами, успокоить вместе со странным томлением в грудной клетке. Киёши Теппея Ханамия совершенно искренне ненавидел. Он возненавидел его на отборочных к Зимнему кубку - ни позже, ни раньше. Годом раньше Теппей был всего лишь одним из тех, кому не посчастливилось выйти против него - выбесил одним тупым выражением лица и улыбочкой простодушного идиота. Сколько их таких было, кого унесли с игрового паркета на носилках? А в этом году он просто прошел мимо Ханамии вместе со своей сладкой командочкой и все. Внутри Ханамии, пока он сидел в тени на скамье в рекреации, словно проснулось что-то бесконтрольно-дикое и темное. Теппей даже завернул к нему в закуток, наверное, чтобы закрепить результат. Никто до этого из альф не бросал вызов Ханамии так открыто, не оспаривал - команда принимала как есть и слушалась, сказал сломать - ломали: дисциплина и воля к победе! Остальные даже на фоне второго состава Кирисаки Дайичи, были дерьмом собачьим, а не альфами. За два дня к нему ни один не подошел выяснять, кто круче, хотя все вокруг Ханамию так предупреждали о возможных последствиях. Впрочем, до остальных Ханамии дело не было. Но было дело до Киёши - руки физически чесались переломать кости и выдрать сердце, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли он железное - но до физической расправы Ханамия сам никогда не опускался, для этого у него были Фурухаши, Ямазаки и Хара.

А если перед Зимним кубком у Киёши тоже проявилось имя, подумал Ханамия. Его имя. Ханамии было все равно до Киёши, а тому явно было не все равно до Ханамии и сделал все, чтобы тот его все же возненавидел. Вот оно - так называемое родство душ - в ненависти! Во взаимной ненависти! А этот Киёши не был так прост, как хотел казаться. Заливал, наверное, своим друзьяшкам, что простил коварство Ханамии, что на все воля богов или еще какой бред про травматичный вид спорта, строил из себя добродушного простака, а сам ненавидел до такой степени, что у обоих проявились имена. Посмотрим, кто кого, - Ханамия рассмеялся и показал своему отражению язык. Он старался игнорировать ноющий ожог имени под рубашкой.

Мать снова была дома. Курила на балконе. Ханамия поморщился, когда заметил ее силуэт в оконном проеме. Он ненавидел, когда мать курила. Слишком резкий неприятный запах. Вот ведь ирония - его раздражал табачный дым до свербения в носу и выступавших слез, но только мог догадываться о статусах окружающих его людей.

\- Макото, ты дома? - удивилась мать.

\- Не дыши на меня, - скривился Ханамия и достал из холодильника апельсиновый сок.

\- Я думала, ты будешь допоздна на тренировке.

Ханамия лишь пожал плечами. Он налил сок в высокий стакан, убрал пакет обратно на полку и хотел уйти к себе, как мать его остановила.

\- Я сегодня встретила в подъезде нашего соседа. Имаёши, кажется.

Ханамия замер на полпути. 

\- Он же был твоим семпаем в средней школе, да?

Он сделал медленный глоток.

\- Сладкий мальчик, - рассмеялась мать и подошла ближе, оперлась руками о стол возле мойки, чтобы заглянуть Ханамии в лицо.

\- Ага, как свинцовый глёт в вине, - отозвался он. Мать просто стояла и смотрела, больше ничего не сказала, но Ханамия под ее взглядом почувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

\- Ты почувствовала, да? Насчет, его метки на мне.

\- Заметь, я ничего не спрашивала.

Ханамия поставил стакан на стол и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Я не слышу запахов статусов, - это было не то признание, на которое явно рассчитывала мать, но единственным, в чем Ханамия мог так легко признаться вслух. В конце концов, этим он мог кичиться в некотором роде.

\- Я не удивлена, - только и ответила мать.

\- Ты знала? - Ханамия помрачнел.

\- Даже не догадывалась, но если бы кое-кто различал статусы, тебя бы здесь не было.

Ханамия подумал, что выбран не тот момент, когда матери стоило рассказывать об его отце. К семнадцати годам перестало волновать, кто он - этот мужчина - откуда взялся, куда ушел и где теперь. Мать никогда не распространялась, а даже будучи маленьким мальчиком Ханамия ничего не спрашивал. Просто принимал как факт, у него есть только мать. Им и вдвоем жилось неплохо. У него были черты лица матери, от нее же он унаследовал острый ум. Логично, что от отца должно оставаться что-то тоже. 

\- Он альфа, - заключил Ханамия. Мать дернула уголком рта. - Надеюсь, ты сейчас не начнешь мне рассказывать, кто он.

\- Конечно, нет, - рассмеялась мать и обняла Ханамию за плечи со спины. - Мы можем заказать ужин с доставкой. Что ты хочешь?

Она изящно сменила тему, а Ханамия допил сок в несколько глотков и заметил, что дверь на балкон приоткрыта - подошел, чтобы прикрыть ее, как услышал.

\- Ханамия.

Сучий семпай стоял за перегородкой балкона, и Ханамия был уверен, что мерзко улыбался, как только мог Имаёши. Забыл, почему ни при каких обстоятельствах не подходил к этому балкону, а теперь вспомнил причину - Имаёши Шоичи. Ханамия слишком устал за последнии дни от череды нелепых событий, которые не смог бы предугадать в любом случае, отчего еще больше выходил из себя.

\- Как давно? - Ханамия шагнул на балкон. Мать за спиной делала заказ по телефону и не заметила его перемещений.

\- Что именно?

\- Кто-то мне всегда говорил, что врать нехорошо, - цокнул языком Ханамия, а Имаёши рассмеялся. - И врал.

\- Холодно, - отозвался сучий семпай.

\- Потерпишь.

\- У меня нежный организм.

\- Омеги отличаются выносливостью, - парировал Ханамия. Через стенку разговаривать было неудобно, к тому же мать заканчивала разговор по телефону и оглядывалась - искала его взглядом по комнате.

\- Как много ты вдруг узнал об омегах за эти дни! Хвалю за стремление к знаниям!

\- Имаёши, - зашипел с угрозой Ханамия. Имаёши и так до этого момента был невыносим, а с этими фальшивыми омежьими ужимками и фразочками становилось совсем тяжко. Знал же, как бесила Ханамию тема статусов.

\- Заходи в гости. Поговорим, - ответил Имаёши и вернулся в свою квартиру. Ханамия медленно закрыл дверь на балкон, обвел взглядом комнату и заметил пустой стакан - он взял стакан со стола, медленно промыл под водой в мойке, затем долго вытирал руки.

\- Передерживаешь, - заметила мать. Она сидела в гостиной на диване и наблюдала за Ханамией. Ханамия выдохнул и оперся спиной о стену. В грудной клетке как будто что-то обмирало. И без того взвинченный Ханамия еще больше выходил из себя - то Имаёши, то Киёши Теппей со своей родственной душой.

\- Если задержишься, я твою порцию оставлю в холодильнике, - только и сказала мать. Она по-своему прочитала выражение лица Ханамии, пока он в мыслях терзал обоих с особой жестокостью, но поговорить с Имаёши стоило.

Имаёши почти сразу открыл ему дверь. Лицом он был бледен и по цвету сливался с фирменным белым джемпером Тоо, надетым все еще по какой-то причине на нем.

\- Ты один?

\- Боишься за собственную девственность? - поддел сразу же Имаёши. - Тебя же не успели тогда эти милые девчушки…

\- Просто заткнись, - закатил глаза Ханамия и вошел в квартиру соседа.

В квартире Имаёши оказался один. Ханамия огляделся - как давно здесь не был? Да никогда он не был у Имаёши! Квартира по планировке зеркалила квартиру Ханамии. В центре гостиной на столике были разложены учебники и тетради с конспектами. Имаёши готовился к экзаменам и поступлению.

Ханамия не хотел оборачиваться спиной к Имаёши и следил за его передвижениями, будто они были соперниками на поле, а не собирались поговорить, поэтому прижался спиной к стене.

\- Итак, как давно? - Ханамия посмотрел в смеющиеся глаза семпая. Он их даже не щурил. И дышал глубоко.

\- С самого начала. 

\- Забавно было? Тебе было забавно все это время? - злился Ханамия.

\- Ммм… Хочешь чаю? - предложил Имаёши, но придвинулся чуть ближе - Ханамия видел по его расширившимся зрачкам, что совсем не чаю хотел предложить Имаёши. И от этого темного, тягучего взгляда отчего-то все колкости разом вонзились в язык. Одним текучим движением Имаёши вжался в Ханамию, уткнулся губами в свою же метку на нем и задышал - шумно и слитно.

\- Как же ты пахнешь! - прошептал в шею, начал водить кончиком носа по упрямо сжатой линии челюсти - ласкался, приглашал.

Ханамия затрясся от приступа смеха. Сучий семпай - хитрый, изворотливый, опасный - шел на поводу омежей природы и просто не смог держать себя в руках рядом с альфой, которого сам забавы ради и пометил. Лис укусил сам себя за хвост. Ханамия смеялся и смеялся, ощущал давление твердого жилистого тела Имаёши - не было приятно, только и было, что смешно.

\- Я не могу, - повесил голову Ханамия. 

\- А? - Имаёши все же услышал его и перестал обнюхивать.

\- У меня уже есть родственная душа. И по всем законам связи я не могу предавать её. 

\- Что? - спросил Имаёши одними пересохшими губами. Он уставился на текущие по щекам Ханамии слезы, а затем отшатнулся, будто его ошпарило этими слезами, словно кислотой. Имаёши удивился. - Надо же.

И Ханамия снова разразился злым смехом:

\- Какие же вы все жалкие! Природа, инстинкт размножения, родственные души. Мерзость какая!

У Имаёши оставался все такой же пьяный похотью взгляд. Слова Ханамии его не волновали - не доставали. Ханамия и бил-то наотмашь, наугад.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, Ханамия, отчего ты такой? Беспринципный, злой, язвительный.

\- Возможно, потому что мне… скучно! Как и тебе?

\- О нет, - Имаёши отдалился, начал прятаться за прищуренными глазами и сладкой улыбкой. - Мне никогда не скучно. Мне интересно. Этим мы и отличаемся, Ханамия.

\- Так ты из интереса оставил меня без игрока? Дал Харе трахнуть себя тоже из интереса?

\- Я поставил на тебе метку. Из интереса.

\- Сука.

\- Омега, - поправил его Имаёши. - Теперь трахнешь?

\- Ты чертовски логичный, только, Имаёши, это скучно.

\- Откуда знаешь? Ты же не пробовал.

\- Откуда знаешь, что не пробовал.

\- Твое тело говорит за тебя, - Имаёши коснулся горячими ладонями напряженных плеч Ханамии. - Ты весь деревенеешь, когда тебя кто-то трогает. А каким беспомощным ты был в том коридоре, когда омеги тискали тебя? Да у твоих ног, Ханамия, сейчас все незанятые омеги мира. Ты же для них эталонный альфа! Многие альфы денег отваливают, чтобы их пометила незанятая омега. Половина старшеклассников-альф просто мечтает оказаться на твоем месте.

\- Я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются.

\- Может быть, к тебе не там прикасаются, - рука Имаёши оказалась возле ремня на брюках Ханамии. Ханамия перехватил жестко за запястье, отчего семпай поморщился.

\- Без рук!

\- Как скажешь, - согласился Имаёши и при этом выглядел довольным, плавно соскользнул на колени и прижался щекой к паху. - Расстегни тогда сам.

Ханамия первым делом подумал оттолкнуть, но Имаёши смотрел на него снизу вверх и его взгляд был слишком цепким для опьяненного похотью и желанием трахаться омеги - он расстегнул ремень, вжикнул молнией на брюках. Вид нижнего белья привел Имаёши в восторг. Он уткнулся лицом в пах, снова задышал, как загнанный зверь - глубоко и часто ртом, куснул сквозь ткань все еще мягкий член. Но ткань трусов натянулась не от нехитрых ласк, а от осознания Ханамией собственной власти. Даже и в мечтах не представлял, чтобы Имаёши стоял перед ним на коленях и собирался отсосать ему - и тот едва держал себя в руках, разве что не скулил и не просил трахнуть. Хотя трахнуть как раз и просил, но это было во власти Ханамии - трахать его или нет.   
Имаёши прихватил губами кожу над резинкой, а потом потянул ткань вниз, до щиколоток.

\- Без рук, - улыбнулся он, а потом языком провел по всей длине полуставшего члена. И от ласки Ханамию выгнуло. Он схватил Имаёши за волосы - собирался резко дернуть, посмотреть в глаза, но Имаёши сразу же насадился ртом. Ханамия на миг потерялся от ощущения этого горячего и влажного рта.

\- Зубы, - зачем-то предупредил Ханамия, а у самого сладко заныло пониже копчика.

Имаёши увлеченно сосал и жмурился, а Ханамия задохнулся и начал шарить свободной рукой по стене, чтобы найти точку опору. Тело стало податливым, отзывчивым - удовольствие неожиданным и острым. И Ханамия застонал и сам толкнулся в рот Имаёши. Ему вдруг захотелось погружаться и погружаться во влажную, жадную теплоту - стало слишком необходимо. Он не помнил, как кончил Имаёши в рот - просто содрогнулся крупной, но частой дрожью и вцепился в волосы, а потом сполз по стене на пол. Ему было хорошо, слишком хорошо, даже лучше - прекрасно!

Когда Ханамия открыл глаза, то понял, что их лица находились на одном уровне. Имаёши облизывался и смотрел хитро.

\- Предлагаю игру, Ханамия.

\- Какую? - в игры Ханамия играть не собирался, тем более с Имаёши. Он собирался просто убраться отсюда и обходить сучьего семпая по диагонали.

\- Тебе понравится.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- В этой игре не будет проигравших, - пообещал Имаёши.

\- Слишком скучно, Имаёши. Придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее, - Ханамия сел на полу удобнее и с вызовом посмотрел на семпая.

\- Я даже не озвучил условия, а ты уже скучаешь.

\- Дай-ка подумать, что это за игра, где не бывает проигравших? Ммм… Не баскетбол, не сёги, не покер, - Ханамия принялся загибать пальцы, а потом молниеносно раскрытой ладонью уперся в лицо Имаёши, чтобы тот не нависал над ним. Очки тотчас съехали в сторону. - Наверное, ты просто хочешь трахаться.

Имаёши подался назад, но зрительного контакта не разорвал, хотя и снял теперь мешавшие очки. Они сидели молча в коридоре и продолжали смотреть друг на друга.

\- Но ты не по адресу, - продолжил Ханамия. - Меня такое не интересует. Но могу подкинуть телефончик Хары. Вот уж он исстрадался, что ты ему больше не дал. Неужели я так хорош?

\- Тебе не нравятся девушки - ни омеги, ни беты, ни альфы. Тебя просто не интересуют девушки.

\- Но и парни-омеги меня не интересуют, - Ханамия понимал, к чему клонил Имаёши.

\- Нет - так нет, - слишком быстро пошел на попятную Имаёши. - Телефончик Хары дашь? Хоть с ним потрахаюсь.

\- Обойдешься, - Ханамия подскочил, подхватил трусы вместе со штанами и начал быстро заправляться. В последнии дни он слишком часто оставался без штанов. - С Аомине потрахайся.

Ханамия успел раскрыть входную дверь, когда в спину его нагнала фраза Имаёши:

\- С тобой интереснее.

Он просто захлопнул дверь, потом долго стоял перед входом в свою квартиру и смотрел на дверную ручку, но не в силах был надавить ладонью. Сердце окутало темное и густое, будто между легкими у него был мешочек чернил, как у каракатицы, и вот - порвался, оставил тянущее желание, которое мешало адекватно воспринимать весь остальной мир. И вмиг смутное ощущение исчезло, теплом ласки закололо имя - слишком приятно. Сердце вернулось к привычному ритму.

Ханамия вошел в квартиру, когда мать собиралась убирать его порцию в холодильник. Он мазнул взглядом по тарелке с морепродуктами и сразу же ушел к себе. Есть не хотелось. На Ханамию навалилась усталость, потом - в постели - сменилась смутными видениями пустоты и бездонности, где он сам казался таким бессмысленным и тщетным.

Он очнулся в больничной палате. День был в самом разгаре - можно было судить по высокому солнцу за окном. Ханамия вынырнул из глубины и его охватила паника. В его груди как будто прожгло дыру, отчего было трудно дышать - он даже хотел её потрогать - огромную зияющую дырищу, но руки не слушались. На его лице закрепили кислородную маску. Фоном пикала аппаратура - отмеряла сердцебиение. 

Мать сидела рядом с постелью. Как только заметила, что Ханамия приоткрыл глаза, подрагивающими пальцами смахнула с его бледного лба волосы. Ханамия смотрел на мать. Она не плакала. У нее просто были покрасневшие, чуть припухшие веки, какие бывают после бессонной ночи. Мать взяла его за руку и произнесла:

\- Макото, мне очень жаль.


	3. Глава 3

Я Ханамия страдает от остроты обострившихся чувств — от тошнотворного запаха крови где-то справа от себя, от нервной дрожи тела Хары слева, от затихших звуков в соседней комнате. Только когти продолжают царапать деревяшку раздвижной двери с другой стороны. Внезапная ветхая тишина ветхого дома становится тяжелой от ощущения ужаса. Ханамия шарит рукой по краю стола и вцепляется пальцами в рукоять ножа —ш его сердце стучит так громко и так громоздко, словно сердце больного. Железное сердце. Доктор ведь так и сказал в тот день.

Ханамия тогда проснулся во второй раз. Он не успел спросить ранее, да и не смог бы — о чем именно матери было жаль. Его сердце все-таки остановилось? Мать взяла его за руку и чуть сжала безвольные пальцы. К одному из них крепилась клипса датчика. Ханамия медленно моргнул и снова провалился в темноту.

А во второе пробуждение за окном мерцали, словно светлячки в разгар летней ночи, огни города, где-то вдалеке от больницы. Доктор записывал показания датчиков в карту. Матери в палате не было — часы визита посетителей закончились. Палата у Ханамии оказалась одиночной. Мать явно подсуетилась, но оставаться с сыном ей запретили.

— Вы помните, что произошло? — спросил доктор и добавил. — У вас железное сердце.

Ханамия бы обязательно рассмеялся в голос от столь поэтического сравнения, если бы не кислородная маска. Ирония. Злая, глупая ирония звучала из уст доктора. Железное сердце, ну-ну, подумал Ханамия.

— В девяносто семи процентах подобных случаев обеспечен летальный исход, а ваше сердце все же не остановилось. Но… — замешкался доктор. — Я не могу гарантировать, что у вашей родственной души не произошла остановка сердца. Это очень большой риск — то, что она задумала и осуществила.

О чем он, мысли в голове Ханамии текли вяло, что он хотел сказать. Синяя жилка на виске доктора судорожно билась. Ханамия зацепился взглядом за эту синеву.

— Ваша родственная душа пыталась хирургическим путем избавиться от вашей связи.

Ханамия закрыл глаза, чтобы погрузится в непроглядную темноту. Доктор продолжал что-то говорить. Ханамия не хотел его слушать. Какое ему теперь дело до родственной души, если та разорвала связь хирургическим путем — просто по живому разрезала. Какое ему теперь дело до Киёши Теппея, если тот умер. Тварь. Тварь. Тварь! Ханамия ожидал от Киёши чего угодно, но не операцию по удалению связи. Мудак! Ханамия представил, как Киёши бы пришел к нему с дурацким выражением лица, например, прямо к воротам Кирисаки Дайичи и предложил бы попробовать, раз уж они родственные души. Попробовать что?

Досадить нарочно, так открыто — это не про Киёши Теппея все же. Ненавидеть так он вряд ли умел, хотя Ханамию тешила мысль о взаимной ненависти. А вот решить за другого во имя его блага — да, Киёши умел — взять и принести себя в жертву. Почему-то люди вообще любят приносить себя в жертву. Как же Ханамия ненавидел подобное геройство во имя умозрительных идеалов. Да если верить словам доктора, Ханамия вообще чудом остался жить. А если бы умер? Ханамии вдруг стало очень-очень страшно, но не от мыслей о собственной смерти. Ему нужно было потрогать имя на груди, убедиться, что той огромной зияющей дыры нет — она в его воображении и только — но оказался не в состоянии пошевелится. По звуку датчиков сердце — полая мышца — продолжало качать кровь. По ощущениям… Ханамия не чувствовал ничего. Только отчего его так корежило, сжигало и скручивало?

Игла от шприца его вернула в реальность. Возле кровати стояла медсестра и вид у нее был крайне сосредоточенный, пока она вводила какой-то раствор в сгиб плеча Ханамии. Хотелось перекатиться на бок, сжаться в комок — вдруг бы стало легче, вдруг бы отпустило.

— Сейчас станет легче, — пообещал доктор, а потом мир снова замедлился.  
Встать с больничной койки Ханамии разрешили через день, но его самого постоянно клонило в сон — ему делали уколы, заставляли пить таблетки, а у него не было сил спросить, что он принимает. Он находился в зыбучей серости полусна. Время от времени в груди становилось больно — прихватывало — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а потом сразу же отпускало.

В какой-то момент возле его кровати оказалась мать. Она сидела на стуле и читала бумаги.

— Мам, — позвал Ханамия и понял, что с лица сняли маску. Мать отвлеклась от чтения. Ханамии остро захотелось, чтобы она придвинулась ближе, взяла его за руку, а лучше погладила по голове — как в детстве, когда такое простое прикосновение решало любые проблемы и горе. Мать словно услышала его мысли — отложила бумаги и подошла к постели ближе, склонилась и начала перебирать его волосы, трогать прохладный лоб, отчего Ханамия прикрыл глаза, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Доктор сказал, что пока тебе стоит воздержаться от баскетбола. Мне очень жаль, Макото, — сказала она тихим голосом, помолчала и добавила. — Ты мне не сказал.

В ее голосе не было разочарования, только действительно спокойное сожаление.

— Это что-то изменило бы? — спросил Ханамия слабым голосом.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Ханамия снова начал тонуть в дреме. Мать вернулась к бумагам, пролистала и заговорила опять:

— Они дали мне это соглашение. Считают, что тебе нужен психолог.

— Мне не нужен.

— Ты уверен?

— Да! — «черт возьми!» — уже про себя добавил Ханамия.

— То, что с тобой произошло, не рядовой случай, Макото.

— Хорошо. Ты считаешь, что мне нужен психолог.

— Я не определилась.

Между ними повисла гнетущая пелена молчания и отчуждения. Ханамия был готов к тому, что мать проставит на бумагах именную печать, а ему придется терпеть разговоры с психологом или даже посещать групповую терапию, но она медлила.

— Знаешь, со стороны все это выглядит нелепо.

— Что это? — Ханамия облизнул пересохшие губы. Захотелось пить нестерпимо.

— Ты не чувствуешь статусов. Тебя метит чужая омега и у вас явно что-то есть. Потом твоя родственная душа делает операцию по удалению имени.

Действительно, Шекспир бы позавидовал, как все это нелепо могло выглядеть со стороны. Ханамия же сам любил использовать этот грязный приемчик «а как это все выглядит со стороны», но никогда не попадался сам.

— Это все никак не связано.

— Мне хочется тебе верить, Макото.

— Но?..

— Без «но».

На столике возле кровати стояла бутылка воды. Ханамия потянулся за ней, но матери было удобнее подхватить и подать сыну. Он осушил бутылку большими гулкими глотками, и жажда отступила, ощущение дыры в груди — нет.

— Я не был знаком с родственной душой, — солгал Ханамия. — Мне все равно. Я не собирался.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты остался один. Это сейчас тебе семнадцать и все выглядит в радужном свете. Тебе кажется, что вокруг тебя столько людей и все они останутся с тобой. Это не так.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Только не разговоры на подобные темы, подумал Ханамия. Семнадцать лет, — из уст любого, кто был старше, звучало, как неизлечимый смертельный диагноз.

— У меня нет имени и не было, — продолжала с горечью мать.

— Оно не у всех. В пятидесяти трех процентах не проявляется…

— Я знаю. Но не знаю, что я бы делала, если бы оно у меня было, — засмеялась мать, будто смешно пошутила. Не смешно. Ханамии было не смешно, потому что до больницы он не знал, что делать с именем, с Киёши Теппеем в частности, а теперь не знает, что делать без Киёши. А Киёши — святая простота — сделал самую изощренную гадость: имя удалил и умер — во имя счастья Ханамии. Очень в его, Киёши, духе. Ханамия взвыл. Его вмиг скрутило, а он сам задохнулся от ярости, а потом — от жалящего ощущения утраты. Дыра в груди запульсировала. Ему мешала тонкая гибкая трубка капельницы, но Ханамия настойчиво потянулся пальцами к месту, где под больничной робой было имя Киёши.

— Не надо, — руку перехватила мать, крепко — даже слишком — сжала в пальцах его пальцы. — Его там больше нет.

А что там? Ханамия не спросил вслух. Следовало что-то сказать, перестать биться в странной, непонятной истерике, которая накрывала и накрывала, а потом наружу хлынули слезы.

— Все будет хорошо, — теперь обещала мать, она прижала голову рыдающего Ханамии к себе, держала силой и гладила по волосам. Он цеплялся за мать скрюченными пальцами.

— Это не я, — думал Ханамия сквозь горькие слезы. — Не я, не я, не я. У всего есть разумное объяснение. Чего я реву? Это всего лишь тело. Это не я.

— У тебя теперь выбор — миллионы омег или альф, — утешала его мать. — Или бет. Без обоняния статусов даже легче. Намного легче. Я вот не смогла с омегами-мужчинами. Ведешься на приятный запах, а потом понимаешь, что не можешь. Не так все это. А альф от тебя же воротит, или тебя от них. Остаются беты, но какой с них спрос. А у тебя есть свобода и выбор.

— К черту этих похотливых животных, — кричал в мыслях Ханамия. — К черту всех. Я свободен.

Но телом продолжал оплакивать утрату имени на груди.

Его выписали через пару дней — запретили на какое-то время заниматься баскетболом. Доктор попросил Ханамию пока поберечь железное сердце — показалось забавной штукой продолжать каламбур. Ханамии показалось забавным увидеть кишки доктора на штативе для вливаний. Жаль нельзя было разнести палату. Тем более мать не поставила согласия на документах о консультациях с психологом. Ханамия переодевался в привычную одежду, когда все же решился дотронуться до того места, где было — как ему все говорили именно в прошедшем времени — имя Киёши.

Имени действительно не оказалось. Пальцами Ханамия надавил на широкий набухший рубец, похожий на келоид, и теперь точно не ощущал ничего — ни ласковых искр, ни жгучей боли. Свобода.

В такси мать отдала ему смартфон. Ханамия сразу же включил. Первым пришло сообщение от Имаёши — стер, потому что читать не собирался. Ханамия желал больше ни при каких обстоятельствах пока не иметь дел с сучьим семпаем. Или же по возможности просто избегать Имаёши. Да, соседи, но ведь удавалось же не сталкиваться все это время до Зимнего кубка. Почти три года.

Он открыл новое пустое сообщение для рассылки — помедлил, когда вбивал имя Хары. Ханамия колебался насчет обещания себе — выбросить ли Хару из команды. Когда он разослал стартовому составу Кирисаки Дайичи объявление о сборе, Ханамия все для себя решил — либо каждый блокирует природу, либо не играет в команде. Именно это он и собирался озвучить.

— Мам, — они ехали в такси домой. В салоне Ханамии стало душно. — Он не чувствовал твоего статусного запаха, но ты же его…

— Макото, — рассмеялась мать. — Су-прес-сан-ты.

Она произнесла слово «супрессанты» по слогам. Обычно это слово бесило Ханамию, но в этот раз ни малейшего намека на раздражение не ощутил, скорее интерес.

— Ты подсунула ему супрессант?

Мать не ответила, только подмигнула. Во всяком случае целеустремленный он все же в нее.

— В этом нет никакой логики, — прыснул Ханамия.

— В чем нет, Макото?

— Есть мужчины, есть женщины. И женщины могут рожать детей от мужчин. Для чего разделение еще на альф и омег?

— И бет, — подсказала мать. — Возможно, когда-нибудь потом ты мне расскажешь, для чего.

Таксист вырулил к жилому комплексу, и мать полезла в кошелек за деньгами. Ханамия заметил в ее сумке ворох бумаг, похожих на рецепты.

— Я совсем забыла. Нужно еще в аптеку, — она нахмурилась и закусила губу, а затем вытащила ворох бумажек. Мать растерянно на них смотрела. Ханамия угадал по ее выражению лица, что именно сейчас она корила себя, что плохая мать и забыла о рецептах. Если бы Ханамия о них знал, то выбросил бы еще в больнице. Он догадывался, что это за рецепты, но все равно спросил:

— Что это?

— Тебе назначали терапию, — мать небрежно затолкала рецепты обратно в сумку.

— Что еще за терапия?

— Давай об этом поговорим дома, — мать все-таки расплатилась и отпустила такси. В лифте они поднимались в напряженном молчании. Мать резко воткнула ключ в замочную скважину — отчего-то тоже злилась.

— Так что за терапия? — Ханамия закрыл за ними дверь и замер перед рядом домашней обуви.

— Поддерживающая терапия.

— И сколько там листов? — Ханамия кивнул на бумаги, которые мать вновь вытащила наружу.

— Десять.

— Я не буду…

— Нет, будешь! — повысила мать голос. — Я сама лично буду тебе заталкивать в горло каждую таблетку.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Еще как посмею, Макото!

Ханамия фыркнул и скривил губы в едва заметной усмешке — он не собирался спорить с матерью, он все равно делал так, как считал нужным. Мать тем временем скинула туфли и как была в пальто прошла в гостиную — швырнула сумку на диван и обернулась к сыну.

— Ты будешь принимать все лекарства, что тебе выписали, или же отправишься в группу психологической поддержки, на которой так настаивали в больнице. Макото, я поверю тебе, что ты не был знаком со своей родственной душой, что между событиями последних дней нет никакой связи.

— То есть до этого момента ты мне не верила.

— Я тебе верю, — мать смотрела прямо и строго. — Но я больше не хочу просыпаться посреди ночи от жуткого крика, бежать в соседнюю комнату и видеть, как мой сын умирает.

— Я не умер.

Мать стремительно подошла к нему и отвесила пощечину. Нет, она не извинится, что ударила, Ханамия знал. Он низко опустил голову и сжал кулаки. Ханамия был готов ломать мебель от ощущения бессилия, но при матери просто не мог.

— Мне казалось, Макото, что тебе хватило боли. Что тебе хватило всего за эти дни в больнице.

— Это слишком очевидное манипулирование, мам, — прервал ее Ханамия.

— Я не манипулирую тобой, Макото, — мать сердито выставила перед его носом указательный палец. Альфа как есть — грубо настаивает на своей точке зрения. — Снимай куртку и проходи уже.

— Я договорился встретится с командой.

— Ты помнишь, что тебе пока стоит воздержаться от игры в баскетбол?

— Я когда-нибудь разочаровывал тебя, мам?

— Иди, Макото, — она все еще сердилась, но махнула в итоге рукой — отпускала на встречу.

— Я недолго и обещаю не играть.

Со стартовым составом Ханамия встретился возле станции метро. Сето и Фурухаши были на месте. Хара и Ямазаки появились позже и вместе.

— Ты весь белый, Ханамия, — заметил Сето.

— Как тебя угораздило в больницу загреметь? — удивился Ямазаки.

— Кто-нибудь из вас, идиотов, мяч догадался взять? — ответил Ханамия. Он сунул руки в карманы куртки и пошел вниз по улице, остальные последовали за ним.

— А тебе можно играть? — поинтересовался Хара и щелкнул пузырь жвачки.

— Я хочу посмотреть, насколько вы скатились в уровне за неделю моего отсутствия.

— Эй, мы играли! — отозвался Ямазаки. — Каждый день, один на один.

На стритбольной площадке, где они иногда гоняли мяч, уже суетились какие-то парни. Взглядом Ханамия выцепил здоровяка чем-то неуловимо смахивающего на Киёши. Конечно, тот условно был похож на Киёши, но один только его силуэт замкнул цепь — обжег злым азартом внутренности. Парни все поняли. Им не нужно было ничего говорить вслух. Они уже все давно были заражены чем-то худшим, сравнимым с ядом, чем-то, о чем только Ханамия и знал. Именно поэтому он их всех и выбрал.

— Сделаем их, — заключил Хара и выступил вперед, чтобы бросить незнакомцам вызов. Сето облокотился на плечо Фурухаши. Тот только бесстрастно вздохнул.

— Если продуете, можете мне на глаза не попадаться, — произнес Ханамия требовательно и занял позицию возле натянутой сетки-рабицы — сложил руки на груди и впился взглядом в здоровяка.

— Все будет, — Сето наклонил голову вправо, влево и хрустнул позвонками. Ямазаки ощерился и скинул куртку вместе с сумкой на землю:

— Тот мой!

Они все поняли, кто именно — даже не переглянулись. Хара махнул им рукой. Здоровяк ударил несколько раз мячом по асфальту в нетерпении.

— Надо же, не терпится ему, — усмехнулся Ханамия.

— Как пойдет, Ямазаки, — ухмыльнулся Сето и вышел вперед.

Вчетвером они превратили стритбол в мясорубку. Одергивать на каждый фол попросту было некому, а играли настолько грязно, что Ханамия начал улыбаться. Он уже не видел перед собой незнакомца. Перед ним был Киёши Теппей — жалкий, избитый и сломленный. Ханамия даже завелся от непонимающего растерянного взгляда. Киёши Теппей искал его, Ханамию, взглядом и будто умолял прекратить. Рано. Мало. Почему Фурухаши медлил? Сломать! Сломать! Сломать!

Киёши упал и закричал. Игра остановилась.

— Тамачи, ты как? — вокруг здоровяка столпились его приятели. Хара ухмылялся. Это он уронил парня, да еще и задел локтем по ребрам.

— Что-то серьезное? — из напускной вежливости поинтересовался Фурухаши.   
Ямазаки присвистнул.

— Открытый перелом.

Ханамия смотрел на Хару. Хара пожал плечами — мол, прости, не колено, но запястье тоже сойдет — и продолжал жевать жвачку. Действительно, мало. Но раз Киёши Теппей умер — значит, умер.

Незнакомцы подхватили приятеля и потащили с площадки прочь, при этом прыскали и не забывали посылать проклятия в адрес игроков Кирисаки Дайичи.

— Ты сияешь, — заметил Сето, когда они вчетвером приблизились к Ханамии.

— А вам есть над чем поработать, — усмехнулся Ханамия, но выглядел довольным. — Завтра тренировка в обычном режиме.

— Да, капитан, — обрадовался Ямазаки. Фурухаши хмыкнул.

— А ты вообще сегодня чего хотел, Ханамия, — уточнил Хара. Он закинул руку на плечо Ямазаки и повис на нём.

— Ладно, слушайте, — Ханамия вновь стал злым, бледным и усталым. — С сегодняшнего дня запрещены статусы.

— Какого? — встрепенулся Ямазаки.

— А чего ты сразу распереживался? У тебя же еще не определен, — Хара отреагировал со спокойствием, даже шутливо потрепал Ямазаки по волосам.

— Разумно, — согласился Сето.

— На игровой площадке, на тренировках не должно быть статусов. Я надеюсь, все ясно это понимают. Жрите супрессанты, еще какие подавители.

— А трахаться можно? — уточнил Фурухаши.

— Вероятно, только друг с другом, — расхохотался Хара. Ханамия все это время — путь от станции, во время игры — следил пристальнее всего за Харой.

— А это мысль, — приторно улыбнулся Ханамия именно Харе. — С тебя и начнем.

— Я пас, — отозвался Фурухаши. — У меня на альф не стоит.

— А ты Хару супрессантами опои, — посоветовал Сето. — Чтобы запах не отвлекал.

— А так можно? — поинтересовался Ямазаки.

— Попробуем? — Хара вновь громко рассмеялся и закинул вторую руку на плечи Фурухаши. Если бы не эта пегая крашеная челка, Ханамия уверен, встретился бы с прямым взглядом Хары.

— Друг с другом особенно нельзя, — гадко усмехнулся Ханамия. — А теперь по домам.

Когда Ханамия вернулся домой, мать стояла на балконе — курила и говорила по телефону. В комнате на письменном столе стояли баночки и коробочки с лекарствами — к каждому крепился стикер с тем как, когда и сколько принимать. Ханамия отставил препараты в сторону и принялся изучать в сети каждый из них. Ему выписали антидепрессанты, снотворное, обезболивающее. Он внимательно изучил побочные эффекты, потом сочетаемость препаратов — еще раз убедился, что доктор идиот, раз некоторые предложил принимать именно в такой последовательности, достаточно опасной и рискованной в части проявления побочных эффектов.

— Ты уже дома? — в комнату заглянула мать. Ханамия видел, что она все еще была сердита. Не стала заходить — так и осталась стоять возле раскрытой двери, только кивнула на письменный стол и гору лекарств. — Изучил?

— Я буду их принимать, — озвучил свое решение Ханамия. — Но в другой последовательности. Так будет лучше.

А на следующий день посреди тренировки потек Ямазаки. Он сам не понял, что произошло, но вдруг затрясся от случайного касания локтя Фурухаши, когда тот прорывался к кольцу. Ямазаки отшатнулся и тут же наткнулся на Хару, который также, как и Фурухаши, застыл в напряжении. Мяч отскочил за линию. Все стало не до мяча вовсе. Мацумото — на замене — задергался: то ли за мячом, то ли трахать Ямазаки.

Ханамия рисовал схемы в блокноте и последние несколько минут был сосредоточен на планах, когда в зале стало тихо, отчего отвлекся и окинул игроков под кольцом взглядом.

— Ханамия, у нас проблема, — сказал Сето.

— Да ну, — елейно протянул Ханамия. В пальцах он начал покачивать карандаш и разглядывать по очереди то Ямазаки, то Хару и Фурухаши. — Я же запретил статусы и трахаться между собой. Так что, чего встали? Играем!

Ямазаки инстинктивно вжался в Хару, как в самого ближайшего желанного альфу. Хара и рад был бы вцепиться в Ямазаки в ответ, но только глубоко дышал и сжимал кулаки. По лицу Фурухаши не было понятно, какие сомнения его терзают, но поза выдавала. Он тоже был готов вцепиться в Ямазаки или в Хару в бою за Ямазаки. Сето просто оттеснил Мацумото из-под кольца.

Можно было подумать, что все беды от омег, но Ямазаки выглядел откровенно растерянно и жалко — огромные потемневшие от похоти глаза, тремор во всем теле, болезненный вдохи через приоткрытые пересохшие губы. Еще вчера он и не догадывался о своем статусе. Выдержка Хары и Фурухаши начинала сдавать. Ханамия ждал — он откровенно наслаждался ситуацией и своей властью: трахнет ли кто-то из них Ямазаки, подерутся ли они за омегу, или вдвоем на одного, и насколько авторитет Ханамии, в конце концов, был выше животных инстинктов. Он сам являлся единственным, кто не чувствовал течного запаха Ямазаки.

— Ямазаки, пошли, — Сето дернул Ямазаки за руку на себя и тот послушно прильнул к нему, но сразу потух. Ничего соблазнительного в Сето для омеги не было. Хара и Фурухаши дышать перестали. Только Хара выдавил из себя нечленораздельный звук. — Ханамия, я отведу его в медицинский кабинет.

Сето и Ямазаки ушли, точнее Сето выволок Ямазаки из зала. Мацумото тоненько заскулил. Ханамия продолжал ждать.

— Десять кругов вокруг школы? — уточнил Хара охрипшим голосом.

— Для тебя, с утяжелителями. И, пожалуй, для Мацумото, — согласился Ханамия. Для остальных он выглядел сейчас пугающе трезвым.

Хара и Мацумото вывалились из зала на штрафную пробежку — в конце концов, им стоило проветрить голову от манящего наваждения текущей омеги. Фурухаши остался в зале — прошелся с мячом от одного угла в другой по диагонали, забросил в кольцо.

— Это странно, — отметил Фурухаши. — Ямазаки — омега. И прорвало так внезапно.

— Здоровая, тупая и страшенная омега, — сказал скучающим тоном Ханамия и потом еще заметил с долей превосходства в голосе. — И ведь у вас, мудаков слабохарактерных, встало на него, хоть школьный флаг вывешивай.

В это время с пробежки вернулся второй состав. Кто-то из толпы поводил носом. В зале еще оставался отголосок запаха Ямазаки и по всей видимости сильный. Первую после возвращения Ханамии тренировку можно было считать сорванной.  
Ханамия в три шага достиг Фурухаши, забрал из его рук мяч и точным броском запустил его в голову одному особо активному альфе, который начал вынюхивать след Ямазаки, затем дунул в свисток и рявкнул:

— Пошли все вон!

— Капитан, — донеслось из присмиревшей толпы второго состава. — Его надо в медпункт.

— Так что встали? Тренировка окончена. Приберитесь здесь, живо!

Фурухаши за спиной Ханамии стоял с безучастным видом. Ханамия только вернулся к скамье за блокнотом и ушел в раздевалку.

В себя он пришел от боли, когда рычал в приступе бешенства в лицо Фурухаши. Ханамию вдвоем удерживали Сето и основательно взмокший после пробежки Хара. Он брыкался, пытался ногой попасть кому-нибудь в голень или лучше в колено, только чтобы прекратили заламывать руки за спину.

— Фурухаши, чего встал? Где твоя экстренная аптечка? — спросил Сето.— Дышать нечем из-за вас всех.

— Давай его под холодную воду, — предложил Хара. Казалось, ему особое удовольствие доставляла возможность причинять физическую боль Ханамии.

— Имя, — вспомнил Фурухаши и протянул руку к груди Ханамии. — Слева или справа?

— Слева, — напомнил Хара.

— Стой, а если умрет? — остановил их Сето. — От болевого шока.

— Потерпит.

— Отпустите, суки, — взвыл Ханамия и клацнул зубами. — Уроды.

— Ты же сейчас любого голыми руками порвешь, — адресовал ему Хара.

— И клыки выпустил, — отметил Фурухаши. У него самого удлинились клыки.

— На счет три, — за спиной Ханамии Сето и Хара переглянулись, затем резко дернули его в бок от Фурухаши, отчего перед глазами Ханамии все побелело, и поволокли по полу в сторону душевых.

Вентиль холодной воды Хара выкрутил до упора и сам же остался в кабинке. Как только одна рука высвободилась из скользкой хватки, Ханамия двинул ему кулаком в живот. Хара согнулся, хватанул ртом воды и закашлялся, но смог сделать подсечку. Ханамия поскользнулся и рухнул прямо на Хару, вцепился в намокшую футболку, потом руками в горло. Мокрая челка закрывала ему лицо. Вода била сверху.

— Может, семпай Ханамии не прав и он различает статусы? — Фурухаши и Сето наблюдали за возней под душем и не лезли разнимать драку.

— Ханамия по другой причине бесится, — не согласился Сето.

— Эй, мудаки, может быть вы прекратите разговаривать, как будто меня здесь нет, — зашипел Ханамия.

— С возвращением, — захрипел Хара, Ханамия продолжал сжимать его горло обеими руками. — И это, отпусти.

— Кто-нибудь выключите воду! — скомандовал Ханамия и все-таки разжал успевшие окоченеть под холодной водой пальцы. Воду вырубил Сето. А затем Ханамия ударил Харе в лицо — Хара не успел уклониться или защититься, схватился за нос и заскулил. — А теперь тащите его в медпункт.

— Там же Ямазаки, — произнес Фурухаши.

— Но Хара теперь какое-то время не будет чувствовать никаких запахов, — Ханамия поднялся по стенке и вышел из кабинки.

Раздевалка оказалась разнесена. Ханамия был уверен, что разнес ее именно он, поэтому ему выкручивали руки Сето и Хара. В шкафчике лежали полотенце и сменная одежда — униформа Кирисаки Дайичи.

Ханамия стащил мокрую футболку и накинул полотенце на плечи, чтобы с волос холодная вода не стекала на спину и грудь. Его знобило то ли от холода, то ли от проходящего гнева. Сето протянул ему еще одно полотенце и не удержался, произнес вслух:

— Ты избавился от имени?

Заметил все-таки рубец. Ханамия посмотрел в ответ на него так, будто сомневался в достоверности результата теста IQ Сето.

— Я избавился от Киёши.

Сето моргнул — поднимать тему Киёши он не рискнул.

— Неужели Киёши откинулся от радости? — заржал Хара. Он вышел из душевой вместе с Фурухаши. Точнее Фурухаши поддерживал его, чтобы Хара не завалился и не упал и так разбитым носом в пол. Кровь струилась от носа по губам на подбородок, а там капала на мокрую футболку и сразу расходилась кляксами.

— Неужели тебе жить расхотелось? — медовым голосом поинтересовался Ханамия. Фурухаши вытолкал Хару из раздевалки прежде, чем тот успел подумать над ответом.

— Забей на Хару, — произнес Сето. — С тебя сойдет метка и он перестанет с ума сходить. Это же все биохимия. Зацепил его твой семпай, вот и бесится. Он сейчас не в себе.

— Именно. Биохимия.

— Всем нам носы переломаешь?

— Зачем же так? — улыбнулся Ханамия, и Сето вздрогнул. Ничего хорошего такая улыбка не предвещала. — Будете супрессанты жрать, пока обоняния не лишитесь вовсе.

— Супрессанты на эндокринную систему влияют, а не на обоняние, — поправил Сето.

— Значит, не будете вонять и отвлекать друг друга, — со злостью заключил Ханамия и принялся завязывать галстук. — И еще. Больше никогда не смейте прикасаться ко мне. Никто из вас.

— Ты домой? — выдохнул Сето, когда смог снова не задерживать дыхание. Он старался больше не смотреть в лицо Ханамии.

— У меня еще дела в комитете.

В комнате дисциплинарного комитета торчал только секретарь. Он как раз раскладывал бумаги по стопкам и вздрогнул, когда Ханамия вошел. Мерзкий, скользкий, малопривлекательный парень, зато с полезными связями. Ханамия попытался оценить статус — омега или бета? Вот ведь — зрительно не отличишь друг от друга уродцев.

— Ханамия-сан, вы рано. С вами все в порядке?

Он явно заметил все еще влажные волосы Ханамии. Ханамия деликатно улыбнулся:

— Все в порядке, Ивами-сан. Из-за травмы игрока пришлось остановить тренировку.

— Но мне показалось, что после больницы вам пока не разрешили играть. Извините, — сложился в поклоне Ивами, извинялся или выделывался. — Но мне известно про больницу.

— Я все-таки не только игрок, но тренер, — куда ты лезешь, добавил Ханамия. Он был готов выбросить секретаря комитета в окно — как раз настроение подходящее.

— Что-нибудь хотите? Воды? — уточнил секретарь. Омега — стало понятно Ханамии. Метка Имаёши, не смотря на прошедшее время, не сошла — оставался слабый, но все еще действующий на омег след.

— Я могу вас отпустить.

— Но я еще не закончил.

Ханамию затошнило, как мерзко залился пятнами румянца секретарь.

— Я доделаю за вас.

— Но…

— Э… привет, — в дверях комнаты дисциплинарного комитета возник Хара. Он улыбнулся секретарю комитета, но тот только оскалился, как мелкий мерзкий грызун. Впечатления на него Хара не произвел, тем более с заклеенным носом. Куда было тягаться Харе с манящей меткой свободной омеги на идеальном альфе Ханамии.

— Мне помогут, так что можете идти.

— Он не состоит в комитете, — взвился секретарь, чуть не опрокинул ровные стопки бумаг со стола.

— Втроем успеем быстрее, — Хара пододвинул стул ближе к Ивами и навис над секретарем.

— Что… себе… позволяете, — начал задыхаться от возмущения Ивами, теперь еще вскочил с места к Ханамии поближе. — Конфиденциальная информация…

— Ивами-сан, идите, — с нажимом, но все-так же вежливо попросил Ханамия. Секретарь вновь стал багровым от румянца смущения. — Обещаю, что все будет в порядке.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста. Оставьте нас одних. Это ведь не нарушает устав?

— Хорошо, — согласился секретарь и начал медленно собирать вещи, то и дело поглядывал на Хару, который занял место одного из членов дисциплинарного комитета — прямо напротив Ханамии. Ханамия пролистывал бумаги, но на деле не видел ничего. Секретарь вышел молча — не хотел мешать работе. Ханамия перестал имитировать деятельность и бросил Харе ключ от кабинета.

— Закрой.

Хара ловко поймал ключ, хлопнул пузырь жвачки и запер дверь в комнату комитета изнутри. Затем он обошел столы и встал слева от Ханамии, после чего положил ключ на стол и прижал ладонью.

— Это уродец такой мерзкий.

— Пришел сказать, что уходишь из команды? — заговорил с ним Ханамия.

— А тебе так этого хочется? — Хара оперся бедром о столешницу, примял несколько бумаг. — Школьный доктор сожалел, что ты не пришел поддержать игроков. Очень по тебе соскучился.

— Борзый стал. И не страшно?

— Сложно объяснить.

— А ты попробуй. В литературный кружок переведись на месяц другой — научат изъясняться.

— Ты все-таки решил меня выгнать.

— Будешь рассказывать, как любишь баскетбол?

— Нет.

— Даже умолять меня на коленях не собираешься?

— А хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы на коленях стоял? Или не я? Тебя заводят альфы, да? — Хара удивительно плавно опустился на колени перед Ханамией, улыбнулся и продолжал гонять языком между зубов шарик жвачки. — От тебя сейчас каждая омега течет, пользуйся — не хочу, а ты ни одной не воспользовался. Брезгуешь? Или не стоит? Альф провоцировать интереснее?

— А ты хочешь подставиться? С чего вдруг? Или тоже сложно объяснить.

— От тебя, точнее от метки слабо ощущается аромат Имаёши.

— Ты больной.

— Это природа, — пожал плечами Хара.

— Природа, ха-ха! У Имаёши нет твоего имени, — сказал Ханамия слащавым, вязким как патока, голосом. Хара вздрогнул.

— Так не бывает, — как будто со знанием дела ответил Хара. — Значит, проявится позже.

— И не такое бывает. Например, Ямазаки — омега. Кстати, почему ты все-таки не набросился на него? Вроде всегда не отлепишь вас друг от друга, а прямо чудеса выдержки проявил. Или аромат не очень?

— С чего ты решил, что у меня имя Имаёши?

— Ямазаки, — резюмировал Ханамия. — Ты сдержался, а обычно мчишься трахать течную омегу, да и не течную тоже, если она проявила малейший интерес.

— Он другое.

— Или Имаёши, как я понимаю, совсем другое?

— Имаёши — это…

— Что, больно? Да? — было непонятно, о чем спрашивал Ханамия: о физической боли имени, которая пекла губу с внутренней стороны, или же о том, как себя ощущал Хара, когда узнал, что его метка не взаимна.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ну, об имени у Имаёши.

Ханамия не спешил отвечать, сгреб в кулак челку Хары, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Хара смотрел на него с живым любопытством.

— Ты же сейчас не чувствуешь запахов вообще, — Ханамия понизил голос, наклонился вперед — близко-близко — и бесцветно спросил прямо в губы. — Все еще хочешь?

Хара подался вперед и поцеловал Ханамию — мягко, неглубоко и без напора, а когда отстранился и облизнулся, ответил: — Хочу.

Вид у него был совершенно двинутый, что бесило Ханамию — так бесило, что переклинило:

— Тогда соси прощение.


End file.
